


Sixth Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Series: Christmas Moments [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: Images from Phil and Clint's sixth Christmas.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Christmas Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sixth Christmas

For their sixth Christmas, Phil is out on a mission and almost doesn't get homein time. (Click image for larger version)

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas19/christmascard19frontbig.jpg)

Clint had really made an effort for this year's Christmas. (Click image for larger version)

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas19/christmascard19insidebig.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends got this as their Christmas card from me this year, but I didn't have enough to give to everyone - and I don't have the address to more than a few of my friends either, so I thought I'd post it here and maybe someone else will find it cute too. The dolls are Hot Toys and I really adore them. I hope to take more pictures of them in the future, I'm just not very good at such things.I only take the images of the dolls, the cards themselves are from a shop.


End file.
